


plane riding

by sippingonsilverwine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bathroom, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FUCK, Fluff and Smut, Heaven, Plane sex, Sex, Smut, boyfriend - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, ride - Freeform, txt smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingonsilverwine/pseuds/sippingonsilverwine
Summary: "As long as no one hears our moans, I'll make sure to suck you hard" - choi yeonjun.
Kudos: 9





	plane riding

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains 18+and explicit content so please read this only if you are comfortable with reading such content. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

The noise of the engine running filled the silence in the plane. You were sleeping next to yeonjun by the window seat. Since there was not a third seat, you and yeonjun were alone. Everyone else in the plane were asleep just like you except for the air hostess and yeonjun. He was next to you trying to watch a movie but he wasn't feeling the vibe. 

"Is there any movie that is actually interesting?!" he spoke annoyed. Your head was resting perfectly on your boyfriend's shoulder. He removed the headphones he was wearing. It was 2:15 am meaning it was night and everyone's asleep. He wanted some company as he couldn't sleep. 

Trying to give himself company, he tried to peek through the window to see the view outside but got distracted by your pink short skirt revealing your beautiful thighs. He kept staring at you. You were asleep not knowing he was looking at your curves and edges. The sudden movement of you licking your dry lips, turned him on pretty well.

The sudden heat you felt before your face awakened you up. Yeonjun was so close to you getting ready to kiss you and make up with you. Your eyes flickered and opened to see an excited yeonjun. He leaned in and you did too hoping for a surprise kiss. You both kissed tightly unravelling each others depth. You pressed his chest for balance. He abruptly stopped for a second and said "I wanna eat you".

"Do it" you smirked making him feel fire through his blood. You saw his boner. You exactly knew what he wanted and somehow you were also feeling it suddenly. Although there were a lot of people in the plane you didn't mind having some fun since all of them were asleep anyways.

Your hands pressing and massaging his clothed member, he could already feel the ecstasy. He didn't wait for an other second and made his move. His hands snaked down to the under of your skirt and removed your panties. You sighed at the sudden air caressing your exposed part. He left his seat to sit below you. He placed his head between your thighs and started licking your inner thighs. You had already started to pre cum. You covered him up with your blanket as soon as you heard the air hostess walking towards you.

He continued playing with your clit with his mouth squeezing it. Your thick seeds ran down his throat. You hissed at the sudden flick he did with his tongue. You wanted to beg him to go in and stop teasing you but the air hostess started to ask if there was something you wanted. 

"No m-mam I don't want a-anything" you stuttered as you felt his tongue entering inside of you. Your walls were clenching on his tongue. The moment the air hostess left, you grabbed onto his head by gripping your hands on his hair and begged him to go in.

"Not yet baby girl" he smirked at you. You had started cumming already and he hadn't even went inside of you yet. Your legs were trembling with pleasure and pain. The seat was dripping wet and so was yeonjun's face. "As long as no one hears our moans, I'll make sure to suck you hard" His tongue was still discovering the depth of your hole. "Sweet and salty" he said taking his head out of you after chugging your juices down. "Ahhh" you moaned.

He knew the space between the seats wouldn't be enough to fuck you completely so he took you to the bathroom. You panty was left on your seat. He placed you on the floor as he unzipped himself revealing his big dick. You were finally excited as you assumed he was going to go in and the teasing would be stopped. But you were wrong, he still had some ideas to tease you in his head. He bent completely down to see your burning red hole. He rubbed it with his hands and chuckled looking at your walls clenching over nothing. Your sore part was continued to be licked by your boyfriend until you beg him. He wanted you to scream his name. 

"PLEASE F-FUCK ME B-BABY" you pleaded unable to coop up with the pain in your womanhood. You wanted him to fuck you up. Until you pass out or maybe even die but that's how desperate you were. 

"SCREAM MY NAME! I want them to know who pleasures you" he commanded you. "CHOI YEONJUNN" you did as well. "Please" you added with your whimpers. "As you say so" he finnaly put himself inside of you earning a loud satisfying moan from you. "FUCKKKK" you screamed. The way you could feel every hit of him inside you left you with immense pleasure. You'd like to scream but you also didn't want others to find out what you guys were doing. "Agh-" you tried to scream a couple of times when his length hit your g-spot but he covered your mouth with his hands. His dick wiggled inside of you. You both released your juices inside of your stomach. 

You took a second to realise that you both were somehow completely naked now and your breasts and thighs appeared with beauty marks. You placed him down on the bathroom floor and let his dick find its way inside of your hole and you started bouncing on top of him. Cum after cum were released until there was no more left. You both were panting heavily. It was sure that you were unable to walk and your insides ached hard. He helped you dress up and carried you to your seat. Since your panty was wet you decided not to wear any and your boyfriend was already excited for round two in the house after arriving your honeymoon destination.


End file.
